The Drama Will Rock You
by GermanyMadridista4Life
Summary: Some of the ex-contestants get in the musical We Will Rock You in London. And knowing them, that will cause a lot of drama. DxC HxA TxG IxD LxT HxL GxB *on hiatus*
1. Cast etc

**(A/N Hey! At first, I kind of came up with this story 'cause I love both Total Drama and We Will Rock You. I kind of had the idea in my head but I decided to start writing when I saw 'We Will Rock You the cartoon musical' on youtube, with mostly TD-contestants. But it was officially official when I saw some 'total drama character theme songs' video on youtube, it had Owen with the We Will Rock You-version of 'We Are The Champions', Noah with the WWRY-version of 'Headlong' and Courtney and Duncan with the We Will Rock You-version of 'Hammer To Fall'. Anyways, the first chapter will be in the next chapter. But here is the cast plus some explanations! Warning: all the characters are in the story (except Zeke) but they're not all in the cast)**

Trent le Poole – Galileo Figaro _(They're both amazing guys and I could totally imagine Trent as Galileo, the dreamer. He's named after the Dutch Pop: Rutger le Poole)_

Gwen Kovarikova – Scaramouche _(Do I even bother to explain? NO! They're almost the same. Two individual and tough chicks who both wear a lot of black. Gwen's named after a German Meat: Michaela Kovarikova)_

LeShawna Stubbs – Killer Queen _(Because they're both a little, umm…. Big. LeShawna would be perfect for this role. She's named after Seaweed, Inez and Maybelle Stubbs, some characters in the musical 'Hairspray')_

Harold Miller – Khashoggi _(They both wear glasses, okay, Khashoggi's are sunglasses but still! And as Khashoggi he can try to get his LeShawna back, it would help him. He's named after Aspen Miller, who was Scaramouche in Las Vegas)_

Bridgette Gambatese – Meatloaf _(They're both the same type and both are blondes. Bridgette would be a very good Meat. She has a good sense of humour and I think she can dance pretty good. She's named after Jenn Gambatese, a Broadway-actress. Jenn was Jane in Tarzan, Natalie in All Shook Up-Love Me Tender and understudy Penny in Hairspray)_

DJ Kessler – Britney Spears _(Both have the same built and color. I would love to see him interact with Bridgette like Brit and Meat do. He's named after Jessica Kessler, a German Scaramouche)_

Geoff Fowler – Pop _(They're both kinda weird, not in a bad way, a funny way. Geoff would be a brilliant Pop even though Pop's meant to be played by someone older. It would be more fun if he was played by a young guy. He's named after a German Galileo whose full name is Rob Fowler)_

Heather Bolten – Ensemble/Teen Queen, Understudy Scaramouche _(Understudy Scara because she would be a good Scaramouche, Gwen just fitted better. She has a perfect type to be a Teen Queen. She is named after the first German Scaramouche: Vera Bolten. Vera is amazing!)_

Duncan Vincent – Ensemble, Cover Galileo _(I think it would make a fun storyline if Duncan was Cover for a role that's originally played by Trent. He would be sooo jealous. And he fits in the role, just like Trent does. He's in the ensemble because he deserves to be on stage every night and some afternoons. He's named after the original London Galileo: Tony Vincent. Tony also was Galileo in Las Vegas._

Courtney Rafaela – Ensemble/Teen Queen, Cover Meatloaf, Understudy Killer Queen, Understudy Scaramouche _(Ensemble/Teen Queen for the same reason as Duncan, she deserves to be on stage every show. She would have a fun time as Meat, it would be especially interesting how she would react to interacting with Gwen. Understudy Killer Queen because then she's having a good time, having a good time. Understudy Scaramouche because she can be Duncan's on-stage love interest sometimes. And maybe they'll fall in love again. She's named after Latoya Rafaela, from the Dutch production of We Will Rock You)_

Justin Melcher – Ensemble, Understudy Britney Spears _(He's a good type for one of the Boyzone-Boys and as a bohemian, would be okay. Understudy Brit because personally, I think he deserves to play a lead sometimes. Named after a German Galileo, Alex Melcher. He's fantastic!)_

Izzy Dandridge – Ensemble/Teen Queen, Understudy Meat, Understudy Killer Queen, Cover Scaramouche _(She also deserves a lead sometimes. Understudy for Meat because I just liked the idea. Understudy Killer Queen because she would do a good job even though she and the Killer Queen are not very similar to each other. Cover Scaramouche because she seemed almost perfect for Scara, but Gwen was even more perfect. She´s named after a musicalactress called Merle Dandridge'_

Lindsay Valentine – Ensemble/Teen Queen, Understudy Meatloaf _(Ensemble because she is genius, she could be a Teen Queen real life. Understudy Meat because they're both blonde, funny and a little crazy. Named after Cat Valentine, you know, from Victorious)_

Alejandro Buerromerto – Ensemble. Understudy Galileo, Understudy Britney Spears _(I don't know why but I think he really fits in the ensemble because…. Just because. He also fits in the roles of Galileo and Brit, I think it would be interesting if Gwen has to play his love interest, and of course, sometimes Heather. Don't have to explain his last name, I hope)_

Tyler Fox – Ensemble/Big Macca, Understudy Khashoggi, Understudy Pop _(Big Macca 'c ause Big Macca's cool, hilarious and did I say cool? Understudy Khashoggi because he didn't have one and Tyler was the only one who also fitted, the same with Pop. Named after the original London Scaramouche: Hannah Jane Fox. Hannah, okay, Hannah and Vera are my heroes! Gotta love them)_

**(A/N So, please tell me what you think, if you have any suggestions for characters that aren't in here but should be, some changes maybe. You can also tell me who you want to see with who (like: Alejandro as Gazza and Izzy as Scara. Or: Duncan as Gazza, Heather as Scara, Courtney as Meat and Justin as Brit) I'm open to suggestions if you have any. I'll upload the first real chapter as soon as possible and it'll be about them finding out that they're old castmates/enemies are in the musical just like them. But they already had the audition. If you want an audition then tell me and I'll make one)**


	2. Comin' Together

**(A/N Hey. So I had a review on the last chapter, it said: aww, not a DxG. Just that you know it, you can PM me if you want a romance or friendship moment between two characters. I'll probably write it then… Also Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year! Anyways, on with the story)**

COURTNEY'S POV

It was exactly 9 am when I walked into the Dominion Theatre in London, ready to rock! Well, ready to meet my castmates and to start rehearsing.

When I walked into the room where I had to be, I saw something that I didn't expect. I saw Izzy, Heather and Gwen. They may be a weird combination but it seemed like they had a fun time talking to each other.

When Heather saw me, she waved and gestured me to come to them. Izzy was the first to speak to me "Hey Courtney, how are you? I just told Heather and Gwen about the time I was bungee jumping in Lesotho" I frowned. Izzy hadn't changed a bit. Still weird as ever.

"Hey, nice to see you! Are you also in the musical?" I asked. Dumb question. Why else would they be here? "Yes, why?" Gwen looked at me. It looked like she was still mad at me, about what I did during Total Drama World Tour. I didn't know what to say but suddenly the three of them burst out laughing. "You should see your face, hilarious" Heather tried to bring out between the laughs.

I felt so stupid. How could I forget it. Gwen and I made up a long time ago after she broke up with Duncan. She told me there just wasn't a spark anymore. But they were still friends now. I hadn't spoken to Duncan since Gwen and I were friends again.

"Sorry, can't I be serious or something?" Wow, this wasn't going like I wanted it to go. Heather and Izzy walked away, that left me and Gwen. Gwen and I only spoke to each other on the phone and mail, a lot. We mostly talked about our private lives, not about work and all, so I decided to ask why exactly she became into musical business.

"Since when are you into musicals? I didn't see you as a type for it, especially since Total Drama World Tour?" Gwen grinned. "I wasn't but after I was voted off Total Drama World Tour my father came to my mother's house and we went together with my little brother, my three older brothers, my two little sisters and my older sister a fantastic musical, Tarzan. You know, in Hamburg, where we live. And since that moment I wanted to be a musical actress. I got my first role a week after that"

Actually, that was a good reason. "What was your first role?" I wanted to know.. "Scaramouche, in Germany, that was a year and seven months and after that I've done a show in Italia for five months, the Winx Power Show, I was Musa" she laughed.

"Okay, I've been in the ensemble and Cover Eponine in Les Miserables for two years" **(A/N They're all 19 here)** That was such an awesome show. It was in the biggest theatre in Canada. "Seems cool to me" I still liked Gwen as one of my best friends, even though she kissed my boyfriend a two years ago.

Speaking about my ex-boyfriend, on that moment, he and the other three hottest Total Drama-boys came in. Duncan (of course, he was the one that was my ex), Alejandro, Justin and Trent. They immediately walked up to us. "Hey princess, what're ya doin' here?" Duncan asked. "Same thing as you, ogre!" I answered and walked away from them.

Why, oh why? Did I have to be so rude to him. I mean, I really wanted him back. Gwen's also a friend again. I forgave her after she apologized for what she did. Duncan also did. I tried to think of a reason why I didn't forgive him. I'm kinda stupid sometimes…

He was about to follow me as a voice was heard from the speaker. Ugh, I hated that. It reminded me of my time on Total drama Island. _'All new We Will Rock You castmembers, come to the stage please!'_

**Bridgette's POV**

Geoff and I just walked in when we were asked to come to the stage. We were surprised by who we saw. Gwen, LeShawna, Courtney, Alejandro, Heather, Justin, Trent, Izzy, Lindsay, DJ, Tyler, Duncan and Harold. Oh, this was going to be fun.

Today we would start rehearsing. I was so excited. I really wanted to know who was going to be Brit, it would be helpful if we got along well, we already had a contract for a year, I don't want him to be someone like Ezekiel. I would have to act with him as long as we wanted to be in the cast so…

Finally got to hear who had what role. The leads were Gwen and Trent. I already knew that Geoff was Pop and that I was Meat. And Brit was DJ. I was so happy with that. DJ was such a sweet guy, I can't wait to sing and dance with him.

I think it was pretty funny when Duncan heard he would be covering for Trent. Okay, he knew he was going to cover someone's role but that it was Trent. That was such genius, you should see his face. He probably was a little mad but he walked up to Trent and gave him a bear hug, patting him on the back.

After they told us all the rules and that kind of things they gave us the script. My first line was: 'Get em!' According to how Meat spoke (words like 'hen' and all) I decided that she probably was Scottish.

Strangely, we didn't have a table read. We just had to get on the stage and begin rehearsing like we had to do. With attributes and all. Luckily we didn't have to wear the clothes.

I sat on the first row, with Geoff on my left and DJ on my right. They were doing the scene after 'I Want To Break Free' right now. On stage were Gwen, Izzy, Heather, Courtney and Lindsay.

"_You are such a sad loner" _Heather said. Part of me thought she really meant it. _"Well you, sure are right about that, bitch!" _ Right after she said that Gwen began singing the song _"Somebody To Love"_ When she finished the last sentence, Harold came on stage and they said a few things.

After a few other scenes, it was mine and DJ's turn. We first came up while it was very dark on the stage.

After our song we had to hide behind a car. We both ran to hide before Gwen and Trent came on. It was all good till I tripped over my own feet. I guess the others thought it was hilarious 'cause they couldn't stop laughing.

That was not really the perfect beginning, but hey, we had fun!


	3. Some Lovely Premiere Morning

**(A/N I know, long wait. One of my good intentions for 2012 is to write and update more. I decided to skip all the rehearsals cause I think they're kinda boring to read. From now on this story will be day after day, so this is the only 'break'. This is set three months after the chapter before. Please enjoy!)(PS. Yay! My father's cousin has send me a WWRY-flyer and a book-like thingie with the cast, pictures and that kinda things, don't know the English name… But it's from the London version (Duh, she lives in London!))**

**GWEN'S POV**

When I woke up it was only 6am. Today was the day of the premiere and we still had to rehearse some more.

I decided to get dressed and for the first time since I live here, I made breakfast. After I had done that, I woke up my housemates. The other ex-Total Drama contestants who were in We Will Rock You. Trent, Duncan and Courtney were the first to come for breakfast.

Duncan decided to give me nougies . When I sat down he just grabbed my head and begun rubbing it with his fist. According to Courtney and Trent's laughing, it was very funny, they couldn't stop.

"Aw Duncan, come on! It's not fair!" Of course my lame comeback didn't work. "You can't do this to me, I'm a girl!"

When I said that he stopped but his fist still was on my head. "Excuse me, what did you say?" "I'm a girl" I repeated. "You never used that as an excuse before" he said while looking at me like I did something very Izzy-like.

I didn't have a comeback. "Well… I… Uhm… Please, it's true, I'm a girl and girls have their weaknesses. One of them is getting nougies."

Duncan looked over to Courtney and Trent. They nodded heavily in my defense. "You guys are unbelievable! Helping her just because she is a girl." Duncan pretended to be disappointed by them.

"So you think me being a girl is the only reason to can't handle you giving me nougies?" He nodded. "Let's see if you can handle it then" I said and started to rub him on his head with my fist, completely ruining his Mohawk, which he had dyed black by the producer's commands. Trent and Courtney cheered and encouraged me.

After a while he begged for mercy. I let go of him. That we broke up obviously didn't mean that we couldn't laugh or have fun together. We'd experienced that in the last three months. Trent even had a video on his phone which showed me and Duncan doing the macarena. We had a party with all the others and let's say everyone was having fun, even Heather.

**TRENT'S POV**

That was hilarious! Gwen had just given Duncan nougies. Even though it looked like they were back together again, and God do I hope they aren't.

Heather and Alejandro now also walked in. They were arguing which they had done a lot in these months. They were exactly like Duncan and Courtney during Total Drama Island. And they also denied liking each other. Heather said she would never hook up with him, even though he was the last man on earth, not that anyone believed it…

"For the last time, I don't love you" Heather yelled. Not again, that was their daily argument. "Don't deny it" Alejandro said, as relaxed as a person could be. "How can I deny something that isn't even there?" "You can't, but it is there" "It isn't " "Tu vas a ser mi amor" "Don't talk Spanish to me!" "Idiota!" Heather was completely mad right now. "Hey, I understood that"

They sat down and immediately began eating. No hello, no good morning. But it was way better the them arguing at 6 in the morning.

The others also came in now. It was very noisy and all but it was also very amusing. When I first came to Wawanakwa, I had never thought that we would sit here singing Bohemian Rhapsody.

"Let's go outside" Gwen whispered in my ear. I didn't know what she wanted but according to the fact I still was in love her, I came with her. Maybe I had a chance of telling her that. The others didn't notice we walked away but it didn't matter 'cause I didn't want anyone to come with us.

"So, why did you want me to go outside with you?" I asked. Gwen looked away and opened her mouth. She didn't say anything though.

After a short silence I decided to tell her what I wanted to tell her. "Gwen?" "Yes" "I have to tell you something." She now looked up to me. "What?"

"Look, it may be weird to say so suddenly but I want you to know this. Ever since we broke up during Total Drama Action, I still was in love with you. I mean, why wouldn't I be? You was the one that dumped me…" At that point, she looked to the ground. That wasn't really clever to say. Let's go on.

"I really want you to know I still love you. I understand it if you don't love me back, I noticed that when I watched Total Drama World Tour but I really hope that you-" She cut me off with something I had dreamed about to get from her since we broke up. A kiss.

As my lips left hers she seemed shocked by what she did. "Sorry" she whispered. I hugged her. "You don't have to apologize, it's okay."

I took her face in my hands and looked at her. She was exactly the same girl I fell in love with when arriving at Wawanakwa. She hadn't changed one bit. Same clothing, same hair, same pale skin and the same beautiful eyes… I wouldn't want it another way.

"You know Gwen, you're the coolest chick I know!" "Chick?" Gwen looked me straight in the eye. I knew she wasn't serious. "Care to give me one more kiss before going back inside?" I asked. She grinned and did what I asked her.

At that moment some paparazzi came out of the bushes and started filming us and taking pictures of us. Gwen looked like she wanted to beat them up, all of them. She did have the strength for that so I decided to take her back inside.

Izzy immediately walked up to us. "Guys, guess what? An otter plus a beaver is a platypus!" Seriously, this girl is really messed up. "You know what Izzy? Be an otter" Gwen said while faking some enthusiasm. "Gwen, you really understand me! One day, we'll become great friends." "Can't wait…" Gwen muttered.

"Hey, where were you guys?" Courtney asked. "Outside, taking a breath of fresh air" Gwen answered. Courtney nodded and turned back to Bridgette and Alejandro, whom she was talking to.

"Guys, guys" LeShawna tried. She was trying to tell us something, that was obvious, but it didn't work. She decided to try it the LeShawna-way.

"GUYS! LISTEN TO ME OR I'LL SHAVE YOUR HEADS BALD!" Everyone was quiet. "So, now that everybody's listening, shouldn't we go to the Dominion already?" Some of us looked at our watches and nodded.

**BRIDGETTE'S POV**

After a five-minute drive, we arrived at the Dominion Theatre.

As we walked in we saw that they were already stalling the souvenirs. Picture books, stage programs, shirts, but also little things like key rings and cigarette lighters.

"Come have a look" one of the men shouted. He handed me a stage program. I immediately flipped to the cast. The first ones were Trent, Gwen, LeShawna and Harold.

"Oh my god, I look awful!" Gwen's voice said from behind me. Then there was Alejandro's voice. "No you don't, you look adorable." "You're such a big flirt" "I know, do you care?" "Nah, I was just saying"

"Bridge, you should see this" Geoff beckoned me to come to see some picture. It was a scene picture taken during 'I Want It All'. DJ looked so muscular on it. Okay, he was but Geoff would kill me if I would tell him that.

"You look sooo sturdy" Courtney told me. "Thanks, you don't look bad either" I said while showing her her cast photo (I still had the stage program in my hand).

We both laughed.

**(A/N I know, it's not much but I wanted to give you guys this. **_**'**__**.Cake'**_**I added a bit DxG friendship for you!** **And to all of you guys, just tell me if you want a specific characters as opponents!) **


End file.
